Too soon
by JustLettingYouKnow23
Summary: Anime Spoiler alert! Armin discovers Annies secret earlier then she had expected and now she has to figure out how to handle the situation
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone my second FanFic! really excited for this one its more serious and i hope i can pull this off...lol thank you everyone who reviewed the other story i hope this gets just as much or more! Anyway hope you enjoy**

...Everything around Armin went quiet as he zoned in on the giant figure that was kneeling down, he was sure this would be his end how he would die by the hands of a female in titan form. He was subconsciously analyzing the whole scene that had occurred in front of him, the female titan had moved with purpose and was in complete control of her movements unlike Eren when he would shift into titan form. The female titan slowly lifted his hood and saw that it was who she thought it was, she couldn't hold back a sad smile not able to imagine what was going through Armins head 'Armin...im so sorry you have to caught up in this...' she thought but her smile was wiped off her face and her eyes widened after hearing him speak in a low whisper

"...A-annie?..." Armin had already found out her identity even in his shocked state and it being the first time he was ever seen her titan form

What was just a gentle pinch of the hood turned into a quick tight grip around his slim figure immobilizing him her eyes were now fierce as if he had hurt her and she wanted revenge 'No,no,no,no,no...Dammit Armin!...Why!?Why did you have to be so damn smart' a tear slid down her cheek as she stood up still holding him in a tight grip. Armins face had remained with the same terrified look he had not wanting to believe what he had concluded.

"Annie...w-why?" Armin let out the question sounding like his world was shattered

Annie had no response for him, she began sprinting away her left arm swaying while her right, which was carrying Armin, was held up to her chest being sure not to move too much. Even if he had completely ruined her plan and efforts...she still didn't want to harm him. They traveled for a couple of hours, Armin had fallen asleep in her hand as his adrenaline ran out she looked at him as she sprinted and a frown had made its way on her face 'What am i going to do with you...' she thought

...

On the other end, the expedition was a success as Eren showed his true potential in his titan form but was drained of all his energy as they headed back inside of the walls. Eren was laying on a cart being pulled by two horses, Mikasa by his side but she was looking around frantically eyes beginning to water. Eren saw her as he laid unable to take a glance around "Mikasa, whats wrong?"

Mikasa kept looking before answering, her lower lip quivering a bit "A-armin..i-i don't see him"

Eren forced his upper body up and took a glance around "N-no" he whispered slowly laying back down after realizing he really was no where in sight "H-he cant be...w-we were supposed to see the ocean" tears formed in his eyes at a rapid pace and he felt his heart sink "T-this isnt real"

"E-eren..." Mikasa put a hand on his shoulder the same tears rolling down her cheeks as well

Eren quickly swiped her hand away from him as he gritted his teeth "...Maybe if you weren't so focused on protecting me, he would still be here" he said out of anger

Mikasas eyes widened and she moved to the farther end of the cart pulling her knees to her chest without saying a word. Her sobs getting louder 'm-m-maybe...h-hes r-right...' "im...sorry...armin" she said between sobs as she gripped the sides of her hair, traumatized

...

Armin slowly opened his eyes feeling hazy, he tried to move but felt restricted...was he still in Annies hand?..no he was sitting his vision was finally clear and he looked down to see what was holding his body, ropes...he was tied to a wooden chair. He quickly looked around taking in his surroundings, it was a cabin with a main room that was empty only having a fire place off to the side, a kitchen with a wooden table and another chair, and three doors. one to go outside, the other two most definitely for a bedroom and bathroom "Hey!" he shouted hoping someone would hear him but it was silent for a couple of minutes until he heard foot steps coming from one of the doors it opened and there she was, standing with black short-shorts and a light grey hoodie...she had left her clothes when she ran away with him 'so...she had this cabin set up?' he thought to himself.

Annie walked of to the kitchen and reach for a large knife in one of the drawers and dragged the other chair over and in front of Armin. Turning it backwards, she swung one leg over and down twirling the knife in one hand while the other was on the back of the chair supporting her chin as she rested her hand on it "Armin Arlert..."


	2. Chapter 2

**There was a question on the update schedule for this is and its pretty much when i feel like writing but it definitley wont be over three days between chapters thats all i can promise lol**

Annie walked of to the kitchen and reach for a large knife in one of the drawers and dragged the other chair over and in front of Armin. Turning it backwards, she swung one leg over and down twirling the knife in one hand while the other was on the back of the chair supporting her chin as she rested her hand on it "Armin Arlert..."

Memories and thoughts ran through his head as he stared wide eyed at Annie sitting across from him slowly his shocked expression turned in to anger, thinking of her betrayal. He closed his eyes tightly

Annie scrunched up her eyebrows at a lost of why he was forcing his eyes closed "Armin-"

"Im not telling you anything! So just kill me already!" Armin shouted as he interrupted her

Annie was tooken back by his sudden outburst "Armin...are you scared?..." she asked with a cold expression trying to push back her emotions and act as if she was toying with him

"...Are you asking that cause i have my eyes closed?" He asked in a low and calmer tone "...im keeping my eyes closed because i dont want the last thing i see to be someone as scummy as you"

Annie gasped and stopped twirling the knife she had, his words had hurt her more then anything shes ever felt in her life...that was when she saw how much he meant to her. if it was anyone else she wouldnt have give it a single thought but since it was him the words felt like daggers piercing her heart. She rose from her chair and slowly crept closer and closer half to Armins chair she loosely dropped the knife causing it to sink into the wood floor of the cabin. The sound caused Armin to flinch a bit and he tensed when Annie swung her leg over his and sat down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried silently into his shoulder, that was when he opened his eyes seeing the girl in such a horrible state he almost felt bad for her but stood his ground "...im sorry...im so sorry...i cant tell you my reason..."

Armin stayed quiet torn between his feelings, he cursed himself for being so caring and it didnt help that it was her of all people

Back at the survey corps Eren went straight to his room and laid in his bed shoving his face into his pillow and screaming loudly into it as he teared up. He stopped when his throat began to burn "Why Armin...you were supposed to make it...i would have gave my life all over again if it was to save you..."

Mikasa went quietly to her bedroom, swaying slightly as she felt light headed, her mind completely void of any feeling except guilt...it was her fault...She was always so focused on Eren that she didnt think about Armins safety she dropped to the floor leaning her back on the side of her bed as she whispered quietly over and over "Armin...Im sorry...Armin...Im sorry...Armin...Im sorry..." as she stared at nothing in particular

As a matter of fact the entire survey corps was silent...grieving in their own way. Hanji was in her office drinking a bottle of wine alone at her desk mumbling about how he was the only one she would be able to converse about her theories on titans, Petra held a saddened look saying that he was too young and smart, even Levi was more quiet then usual thinking about wasted potential

Annie finally stopped her tears and pulled herself away from Armins shoulder "dont run away...we're hours away from the walls...and a lot of titans in between" she informed him in a soft tone as she untied his bindings. She got off of his lap and went into the bed room, laying on her side facing the wall and hugging her pillow.

Armin was at a loss of words as he got up and rubbed his wrists, the rope left marks on them but it was the least of his concerns. He went into the bathroom and began to run the shower, stripping his clothes he stepped in forgetting everything that was on his mind allowing him to calm his nerves 'long day..' he thought. He quickly finished and dried himself off with a nearby towel hanging off a hook on the wall before putting his boxers on, not bothering with his shirt. He quietly made his way into the bedroom and laid next to Annie, back to back, not saying a word

Annie was lost in thought not even noticing Amin until she felt the bed shift because of his weight, she turned her head to get a glance of the back of his head before shifting closer to him so their backs were now touch...she just wanted the contact


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for going against my own schedule but i just wasnt in the mood to write :/ btw next chapter is the final!**

Annie was lost in thought not even noticing Amin until she felt the bed shift because of his weight, she turned her head to get a glance of the back of his head before shifting closer to him so their backs were now touch...she just wanted the contact

In the morning Armin shifted in his sleep and felt something was wrong, slowly opening his tired eyes he saw that Annie was missing from the room. He sat up rather quickly glancing around the room once more before getting dressed in his uniform minus the jacket and cloak. Walking out of the room he mad his way into the kitchen, hearing noises coming from said direction, and sure enough she was there fixing up some mashed potatoes and cooked meat. He wanted to ask her where and when she got the meat but his disgust towards her made him not want to speak a word even more.

"..I dont sleep much so i headed out to grab us something to eat" Annie said not turning from her task of setting up the plates her voice was softer then usual and her eyes a bit saddened. She didnt know what she could do at this point, not being able to bring herself to killing the blond boy and refusing to just hand him back to the walls left her at a loss

Armin grabbed both chairs that had been left in the empty space from the night before, although he was angry with her she did spare his life and make him breakfast...bringing her a chair was more for his own moral.

Annie placed the plates on the small wooden table before noticing Armin brought one of the chairs for her, she looked down hiding the small smile that had formed on her lips acknowledging the gesture. Even if he still had the distasteful look on his face

After a couple of minutes of eating Armin finally spoke "What are you doing?" he asked suddenly before looking up to make eye contact "are you waiting for someone to come get us?"

Annie was surprised by the questions and hesitated "N-no..."

Armin took note and pushed on "You know how this is going to end...and judging by how heartless you are, i know you'll be going with the option that lets you walk free...so what are you waiting for" he said the last part through gritted teeth then clenched his fist on the table "Just do it!"

Annie shuttered at his tone and hesitated yet again "I-i dont know what im going to do!..." she retorted, eyes tearing up but drops had not fallen yet

Armin stood up abruptly and went into the room slamming the door behind him he searched through the room before finding his maneuver gear under the bed, his blades between the cushion and the frame. He started readying his equipment

Annie folded her arms on the table and laid her head on them 'why was she so damn weak around him...why did it have to be him' she thought to herself letting a drop finally fall on her right cheek "Armin..Arler-" she whispered his name but was cut off seeing the door from the bedroom slam open again. Armin speed walked to the cabin exit using his gear on the trees as soon as he was outside. The action left Annie frozen not processing the information for a moment, she quickly got up and ran out as well. She bit her wrist ,with a flash and gust of wind, she was in her titan form running in the directon of the walls

Armin was swinging tree to tree following the footsteps that were left behind from when she carried him there. Tears were streaming down his face uncontrollably, if she was going to kill him he wasnt going to go down without a fight, not like in the Trost district... He saw two titans in his path they were back to back, napes close together. In a fit of rage he decided on going in for the kill rather then try to avoid them 'im dead either way..' he thought before preparing himself he attached only one cable to the next tree and used a bit of the gas which caused him to spin. Mimicking Levis signature move, he successfully took down both titan but couldnt regain himself causing him to land on the ground with a harsh thud he tumbled some feet away. He laid there on the floor with his body sore and back in pain, a third titan came up and grabbed Armins limp body the boys expression was blank. He was ready to welcome his demise by the hand of this titan, closing his eyes he imagined what the ocean would look like wanting his last memory to be a pleasing one. He felt a strong wind pass by him then there was a erythmatic pant, opening his eyes he saw Annie in titan form with a fighting stance her figure was behind the titan that was about to claim Armin as its meal but the titans head was missing.

Annie had mad it just in time, she hardened her shin before executing the roundhouse kick the decapitated the titan. She stood there panting before reaching over and grabbing Armin from the mindless titans hand before the body fell, she put her free hand under the one that held Armin open palm and slowly brought him to her chest. Keeping him close

Armin placed both hands on her chest cavity before sobbing into it, Annie tightening her embrace while trying not to crush him under the wait...He oddly felt comfort...


End file.
